Ambulatory physiological monitoring has many applications in sports, medicine, industry and the military. In all these applications, it is advantageous to configure sensors on an comfortable, unobtrusive garment to be worn by a monitored individual.
Among the known technologies for physiological monitoring is inductive plethysmography (“IP”). IP applied to respiratory monitoring, respiratory IP (“RIP”), has been shown to be a reliable and robust monitoring technology. RIP devices and processing methods are described in U.S. patents and US patent applications including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,203 issued Apr. 4, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,252 issued Apr. 22, 2002; and Ser. No. 10/822,260 filed Apr. 9, 2004. These patents are included by reference herein in their entireties for all purposes.
Known physiological monitoring garments have been configured in the form of clothing for significant portions of a subject's body, such as shirts, pants, and the like. Known clothing items of such type are not advantageous in certain applications of physiological monitoring, for example, in situations where strenuous activity is possible or when personal garment size fitting is not possible.